The United Kids of America!
by Kya the Super Special Awesome
Summary: America's kids decided to meet the other countries, and America has no choice! Now, watch as we get to know America's little bastards-I mean children ! XD I did my best to name and create the OCs, they may not be accurate but I'm trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I'm just starting on this! I'll try and get better as I go! Please be patient with meh! Also, I tried to design the OCs to my best ability, any advice is very welcome! So yeah, please enjoy~!**

* * *

The girl walking through the halls stopped and sighed in irritation. "This gosh darn map isn't workin'! she growled making the boy behind her gulp nervously. "Uh, calm down Taylor, no need to shit a cow." Said the boy in a Yankee accent, making the girl turn and glare at him from under her cowboy hat. "Shut up you dang, Yank! I don't see ya'll helpin'!" her Southern accent started becoming clearer along with her anger.

"I think Penny should take over navigating." Said a boy with light brown hair and simple blue eyes. "Shut up, Max! Nobody asked for your stupid opinion!" glared Taylor, her brown eyes gleaming. "Everyone, calm down." Said a girl, the tallest out of all of them, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Suddenly, there was a tug at her sleeve. "What is it, Harmony?" she asked the little, dark skin girl. "I think I know where Daddy is." Everyone stopped talking and turned to her. "Are ya sure Harmony?" asked the Texan, kneeling to the little one's level. Harmony nodded, her long black hair swishing. "Follow me. " she said, leading them to their father, as well as the many others who have yet to meet them.

America sighed, he was SOOOOO bored. He wish he could be back home with his kids, but he couldn't, since there was a stupid world meeting. No one knew about his kids, the personifications of the 50 states, except for Matthew. He didn't want to risk their safety by exposing them. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and England stopped in the middle of his speech. "Who, in the name of the Queen, is interrupting?" the door opened to reveal a little girl with tan skin, long black hair, and big, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a green sundress that went down to her ankles with a pair of sandals, and in her hair and around her neck were a bunch of Hibiscus. When her eyes landed on America, her face broke into a wide smile as she ran over, jumping into his lap. "Daddy!" America caught her with practiced ease, but was non-the-less surprised. "Harmony? What are you doing here?!"

"Me, Taylor, Nate, Penny, and Max wanted to come meet the other countries!" she smiled, turning to the door. "Come in, guys!" Suddenly, the door opened wider to reveal four other children. There was a tall, young woman with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and dark blue eyes wearing a white, mountain laurel in her hair. Next to her was a boy with black hair covered by a Yankees baseball cap and greenish-blue eyes. Pinned to his shirt was a simple rose, and he had a comfortable smile on his face. Next to him was another girl with golden curls and brown-hazel eyes. She wore a cowboy hat with a bluebonnet pinned to it and wore a cowboy-themed outfit, complete with boots. Finally, there was a young boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes who had dotted hawthorn on his shirt.

American blinked and sighed, "Fine, I guess I couldn't keep ya away forever." He pat Harmony on the head, making her smile, but was interrupted by England. "What, in God's name, is going on here!?" America looked around to see everyone looked confused and surprised and he grinned, standing and setting Harmony down next to him, before beckoning the other four over. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet five of my states, Hawaii, Texas, Missouri, New York, and Pennsylvania!"

There was complete silence for a moment before everyone broke out into total chaos, asking questions and yelling in confusion. Finally, Germany shut them up. "EVERYONE BE QUIET! Now zhen, care to explain America?" America sighed. "Well, all 50 of my states have personifications and are actually my kids." "And you didn't tell us till _now_ because?" questioned an irritated Brit.

America rubbed the back of his neck while he smiled sheepishly. "I was a bit nervous about telling you guys about my states, since I didn't want to put them in danger. So….I only ever told Mattie about them." Everyone looked confused before a certain Albino spoke. "Birdie? You knew?" A mysterious blonde seemed to appear beside his brother. "Yes…" America jumped, along with everyone else. "Woah, Mattie! Don't do that!" Germany cleared his throat, "Anyvay, vhy don't these…states…introduce zhemselves properly?"

Texas stepped forward first. "Howdy! I'm Texas, but ya'll can call me Taylor! I was the 28th state to join the union!" Suddenly, Spain was in front of her. "Oh mio dios! You used to be apart of Spain, si? I'm so glad to finally meet you!" he cried, hugging her tightly. Taylor just laughed. "Nice to meet ya too, Spain!" "Call me Toni!" "Alrighty!" she grinned. She'd always been very friendly. Then, Pennsylvania stepped forward. "I'm Pennsylvania, but everyone calls me Penny. I'm the 2nd state to join the union. It's nice to meet yous guys." She smiled, and then turned tugging New York forward. "Uh, yeah, I'm New York, but I prefer to go by Nate. I'm the 11th state to join the union and I LOVE baseball!" he grinned, and Missouri stepped up. "I'm Missouri, but ya can call me Max. I'm the 24th state to join the union. And don't think that just cause I'm called Missouri, that my place is miserable." Finally, America gently prodded the final girl forward. "Uh, aloha, I'm Hawaii," Japan flinched. "But I go by Harmony, I was the 50th state to join the union. I-I hope we can all be friends." She glanced wearily at Japan before looking at the floor.

The rest of the day consisted of everyone getting to know the states. Texas and Spain laughed together, Texas deciding he was a great guy. And the two started teasing Romano. Hawaii talked to Japan and forgave him for what happened at Pearl Harbor, making the man very relieved, before going off to talk to Seychelles about fish. New York and Pennsylvania got into an argument over the Phillies and the Mets and had to be pried off each other by America and Germany. And, finally, Missouri got to know France, seeing as his place was known for it's French side, and the two got along swimmingly. When it was time to go, America made an announcement, "Tomorrow, I'ma bring 5 more of my states. But, don't worry, this isn't the last you've seen of these guys." He gestured to the other four. All in all, it was a good day.

* * *

**I know, a little rushed, but, again, I tried. I hope you guys enjoy this! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!~ Sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally made it~**

* * *

The next day, America was running late. "Where the hell _is_ that wanker?" grumbled England in irritation. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing America, holding two almost identical kids in headlocks. "Sorry we're late." he said with a sheepish smile, dragging the two kids in while three others followed. He then yelled, "Cole! Caroline! Stop you f-in fightin' and greet the countries!" the children in his arms stood up straight, giving the countries a chance to look at them properly. THe boy, Cole, had short, straight brown hair, tannish skin, and turquoise eyes. He also had a yellow jessamine pinned to his shirt. Caroline was mostly identical, except her hair was longer and pulled up in a side-ponytail. She had an American Dogwood pinned to her ponytail. "Sorry 'bout that." she said with a smile. "I'm Caroline, otherwise known as North Carolina, the 12th state to join the union." "And I'm Cole." the boy said, "AKA, South Carolina, the 8th state to join!"

"Ve~ is it normal for you two to fight?" asked Italy. The two blushed and looked away, scratching the back of their heads awkwardly. Suddenly, one of the girls behind America started laughing. She walked forward and slung her arms around the twins' shoulders, grinning. "Nice job, hun! You've got 'em blushin'!" The two swung at her, but she skillfully dodged, before turning back to the countries. "I'm Kansas, the 34th state to join! Y'all can call me Kylie, though." The girl, Kylie, had curly, dirty-blond hair pulled up in a pair of mini-pigtails. Her eyes were an unusual shade of blue and she had freckles on her cheeks. Finally, she had a wild sunflower pinned to her vest. She walked up to England and, to his surprise, hugged him. "IT's nice to finally meet y'all! Pa talks 'bout y'all _all _the time!" England blushed brightly, making her laugh. She then ran up to Russia and held out a sunflower. "I heard y'all liked these, so here ya go!" Russia looked surprised, but gave her a smile-a REAL smile- and took the sunflower, before hugging her. "Spasibo, nemnogo podsolnechnogo(1)."

Everyone looked surprised, and another voice, this one with a Spanish accent, spoke up. "Sorry about her, she's always like that." the other girl stepped forward. She had dark, caramel tan skin (lighter than Spain's but darker than Romano's), curly, black hair, and hazel-green eyes. In her hair, she had pinned a Yucca flower. "Hola(2), I'm New Mexico, the 47th state in the union. Everyone calls me Maria, though." she looked around until she saw Spain and smiled. Spain looked surprised, but then smiled back and waved.

The final child, a boy, finally stepped forward. "Guess it's my turn, huh? I'm Arizona, otherwise known as Anthony, the 48th state." He was tan, like Maria, but had straight, spiky black hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and he had a gap in his front teeth. He had a saguaro cactus blossom pinned to his shirt. "Vell, zhen, it is nice to meet you all." Germany said a bit awkwardly. Caroline giggled and ran up to him, Cole close behind. "Dog pile on Germany!" They yelled, jumping on the poor man, Italy following suit. Maria giggled and dragged Arizona to join in, Kylie right behind. Finally, Russia sat on top.

After everyone was dragged off of Germany, they decided it was best to end there for the day. "See ya later dudes!"

* * *

*** Hey peoples! Again, I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been kinda busy with school. I've decided that, to make this a bit more interesting that, for the rest of the states, they'll be kinda random. They won't be like their real states, they'll just be weird! Until next time, then! ***

**Translations:**

**1) Thank you, little sunflower.**

**2) Hello**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat in an awkward silence, waiting for America to appear with his next group of kids. England was deep in thought. Why hadn't America told him about this until now? Did America not trust him? Suddenly, the door slammed open, showing a wide-eyed America carrying a young boy like a football. "Here! Hold this!" he yelled, pushing the kid into Germany's arms. Before the German could reply, the American was out the door. Everyone was silent again until the boy spoke. "Uh, you can put me down now, I know how to walk." Germany blushed and set the kid down, who went ahead and dusted himself off. "Sorry 'bout that. Calli and Freddie were having another fight in the car and, since Oliver and Izzy were egging them on, he decided to get me out of there first." The boy looked up, revealing a pair of deep, chocolate eyes. His skin was a creamy pale color and his hair was jet black. If not for the shaggy spikyness of his hair and the emotion in his eyes, he would have looked almost exactly like Japan. On his shirt he had the design of the Oregon Grape (his state flower). "I'm Robert, AKA Oregon, and I was the 33rd state. It's nice to finally meet all of you." He said, smiling softly. Then, America came in, dragging two kids by the ears with two others following. "How many times do I have to tell ya! I don't care who you think has the best fruit, y'all need to get along! Now apologize!" The two kids apologized and he let them go with a sigh. Everyone was shocked, they'd never seen America like this! "Hey Dad, I already introduced myself and explained everything." America smiled and pat Robert's head. "Thanks little dude. Now then, why don't you two introduce yourselves, and don't mention any fruit!" The girl stepped up first. "What's up! I'm California, the 31st state, but you can call me Calli!" Her long, curly blonde hair had a poppy pinned in it, and she had bright, light blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful green sundress. She smiled wider when she spotted Canada. "Uncle Mattie!" she ran over and hugged him. "It's been forever! You totally need to come over and enjoy my beaches!" Canada chuckled and patted her head. "Sure, maybe later." the girl cheered happily. Then, the boy stepped forward. "Anyway, I'm Freddie, AKA Florida, the 27th. Nice to meet'cha." He had dark brown hair, almost black, tanned skin, and greenish-brown eyes. He wore a braided rope necklace and, on the end, he'd tied a beautiful orange blossom. Freddie then ran over to Spain. "Is it true you have a climate great for growing oranges?" "Si! I love oranges!" Freddie smiled brightly and started talking in quick Spanish to Spain, surprising everyone.

"Oh, don't be so shocked, most of us know at least one other language." said the final boy of the group. He stepped forward, revealing longish brown hair tied in a loose ponytail with a scarlet carnation on it and bright green eyes. "I'm Ohio, also known as Oliver, and I'm the 17th state." He grinned mischievously when he spotted Austria and snuck up behind him, before flipping up the end of his coat. "Nice ass!" he yelled, before running from Hungary. It was hilarious to be honest, he looked so much like the Hungarian woman, but acted just like Prussia!

"Go! Man, go!" yelled the final member of the group. She had short, platinum blonde hair and bright brown eyes, looking a lot like Finland. In her hair, she had a beautiful violet. She laughed before turning to the other nations. "I'm Illinois, the 21st state, and my name's Isabella, but everyone calls me Izzy." She then busted out laughing when Oliver got bashed in the head with Hungary's frying pan.

England felt like doing something, but he didn't know what, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he met the serene, yet playful eyes of Robert. "Hello there, you must Arthur, correct?" England blinked and nodded. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Dad. Honestly, you're one of the only things he talks about." This made England blush. "R-really?" "Yeah. You know, the only reason he didn't tell you was because he was nervous about how you'd react." This took the brit by surprise. How did he know that was what he was wondering. "Don't worry, Dad'll explain everything later. Now then." the boy turned and picked up Oliver, who was still unconscious. "I'd better take care of this idiot, see you later."

The others stayed a while after the two left, before leaving themselves. Everyone couldn't help but think that these states were just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I would love any advice you guys have for me! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, everyone was stressed to the max. Who the hell was America going to bring THIS time? England was so twitchy, he accidentally spilled his till. "Bloody hell!" he yelled in frustration. He was about to clean it up when, suddenly, someone was holding a handkerchief in front of his face. "Eh?" he looked up to find a beautiful young girl with long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. In her hair, she had a barrette with a Red Clover on it. "Here you are sir, you need it more that I do." the girl said in a British accent. Taken by surprise, England took the cloth with a thanks and wiped up the spill, before handing it back. "Are you, by chance, one of America's kids?" "Yes sir, I am Vermont, the 14th state, but everyone calls me Ivy. It's wonderful to meet you." she stated, offering her hand to shake, which England took. "Where's America?" "Oh, Father was busy with the others, so I decided to come ahead." "I see. Well, you are pretty well behaved for a child of America's." Ivy chuckled. "Well, America may not be the most normal parent, but he's a great one. When he has time, he's always spending it with us, whether it's playing sports or video games with the boys, or playing dolls and tea with the girls. He even teaches us a lot of things! He's the one who got me into knitting and crochet." England looked surprised. "I didn't know he had the patience for that, much less knew how to." she nodded. "He's very good at it." Then, the door opened to reveal a boy with dark hair and light blue eyes, with a ball cap that had a white pine cone and tassel pinned to it. He waved excitedly to Ivy. "Oh! Hello, Micheal, decide to come ahead to?" the boy nodded cheerfully. Vermont turned to everyone else in the room, who'd already heard her introduce herself. "Everyone, this is Micheal, AKA Maine, the 23rd state. There's something wrong with his voice box, so he is unable to speak, but he has a notepad if you want to talk to him." As if to prove her point, he pulled out a notepad and pen and showed them off with a happy smile. Many people were taken aback by this, having not expected it. "Um, how did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?" as Japan, and Maine smiled, writing something down and showing it to Japan, who read it out loud so everyone else could here. "I'm not really sure, it was a long time ago and my memory's not that great. I just remember waking up in the hospital, unable to speak." Japan gave him a sympathetic smile. "I see, arigato for sharing." Michael just smiled and nodded.

The door opened once more, showing a tired America we three kids in tow. "Sorry I'm late dudes, my alarm didn't go off on time." He said, plopping down in his seat and gesturing for the others to introduce themselves. A redhead with freckles and deep green eyes and a goldenrod in his jacket's breast pocket went first. "Howdy! I'm Kentucky, the 15th state, but everyone calls me Kevin or Kev! It's nice to meet y'all!" he grinned brightly. Scotland walked over and picked him up, holding him at eye level. "Ya look alot like me, lad." Kevin grinned. "I know! Weird, huh?" Scotland chuckled and set him down, ruffling his hair. "Ay." The other boy stepped up. "Thomas, otherwise known as Tennessee, the 16th state." he had glasses and brown hair with deep blue eyes. On his shirt was an Iris. "It's nice to meet you all." Then, he gently pushed the last one, a little, shy-looking girl, forward. She had big, gold eyes and long amber-brown hair. Her hair was put up in pigtails with Blay-eyed susans in them. She shuffled her feet as she spoke in a soft voice. "H-hello, I'm Maryland, the 7th state, and my name is Mary. I-It's nice to meet you..." Italy sprang forward and engulfed the shy girl in a hug. "Aw! You're so cute ragazza! And you look just like me." The girl blushed shyly and stuttered a bit, but didn't fight the hug. As everyone got to know this group, they found them to be much calmer than the last few. By the end of the meeting, everyone had met them and found that they quite liked them. When they planned to leave, they found America fast asleep in his chair. "U-Uncle Mattie!" stuttered Mary, and Canada walked over and, with some help from the solemn and quiet Tennessee, they were able to carry him out with everyone in tow. But, Vermont stopped at the door before they left. "It was nice meeting you all, and we can't wait to see you again. I apologize for Father, he's been very busy lately and hasn't been sleeping well." with that, she left, leaving everyone in thought. What was America doing to leave him so tired?

* * *

**Sorry, it's a little lazy. But, I think on the next chapter I'll add a little twist, just to make things a little more interesting! Tata for now!**


End file.
